The objectives of this work are to define the heterogeneity of cells and cell functions which participate in the regulation of immune responses. Cell functions will be evaluated with respect to the generation of humoral and cellular immunity in vitro. Physical, chemical, and genetic tools will be developed and used to select subpopulations of T lymphocytes and accessory cells, whose specific activities and responses will be investigated.